Envelope Me
by YouThinkYouNoeMe
Summary: [Finished] Lita is angry with Edge, but is having trouble staying that way. CharactersPairings: LitaEdge, Dawn MarieSean O'Haire


**A/N:** This fic is a response to a challenge I got from a Yahoo group run by a friend of mine.  Lyrics come from the Mariah Carey song 'Melt Away.'  Obviously, all characters are property of WWE and themselves.

*ENVELOPE ME*

"Lita?" a voice called, catching the attention of the redheaded young woman, who was sitting alone in a small cafe next door to the hotel she was staying at. Lita turned her head, smiling softly as she noticed Sean O'Haire and - the source of the voice - his girlfriend, Dawn Marie.  

"Hey guys," she said, her expression brightening a bit. "Did you want to sit down?" The couple smiled and nodded, sliding into the booth across from their friend.  

"What's up Li?" Dawn asked, folding her handsand resting them on the table.  

"Oh, nothing," Lita replied, shrugging her shoulders. "Absolutely nothing." Sean frowned as the carefree expression on Lita's face faded away.

"What's going on? I thought for sure you'd be off with Edge right now," he said. Lita scowled at the mention of her boyfriend's name. She had been with Edge for well over a year now, but at the moment, she didn't even want to *think* about their relationship.  

"I'm not speaking to him right now," she said flatly.   

"Why the hell not?!" Dawn Marie asked harshly. "This isn't because he considered jumping to Raw, is it?"  

Her expression not changing one iota, Lita nodded firmly. Words couldn't describe how angry she was when Edge presented the idea of switching shows to him. She gave up her career to be with him when he returned from his neck injury... the thought of him going to the show she had previously been on was absurd.  

"Christ, Lita... that was a week ago! You're *still* mad about that?" she asked in disbelief, her eyes widening slightly.  

"Yes, I am," she replied plainly. Then, glancing down at Dawn's red, manicured nails, she noticed the time on the silver watch wrapped around her friend's wrist. "Shit... guys, I hate to just leave like this, but I've got a meeting with Vince McMahon back at the hotel," she said, rolling her eyes. As if her day could get any worse. Smiling sympathetically, Sean nodded as Dawn waved goodbye.  

"Later Red," he called. After watching Lita disappear frlom the small cafe, he glanced over at his girlfriend, who still wore a skeptical gaze. "What is it?"

"She needs to go easier on him about this Sean," Dawn Marie answered. "I mean, he was just thinking about what might be best for his career." Sean laughed quietly, shaking his head.  

"She just got a little scared, Dawn. She was worried she might lose him if he switched shows. You know Bischoff wouldn't be big on letting her come back after she begged to be switched to Smackdown.  There's a name for that you know."  

"Oh yeah?" Dawn asked, finally breaking a smile as she raised an eyebrow. "And what would that be... paranoia?" Rolling his eyes playfully, Sean cupped her face in his hands, kissing Dawn softly on the lips.  

"Well, no... I was thinking more along the lines of _love_."  

_ You come to me with a casual flow _

_And suddenly my self defenses start to go _

_When you talk to me in that sensual tone _

_It envelopes me and I lose my self control_   

Later that night, Lita entered her hotel room, silently dropping her bag to the floor and searching for her boyfriend. She headed into the bedroom, where she found him, laying down on the bed and flipping through the channels on the television with the remote that was resting loosely in his hand. She walked over and stood in front of the TV, a cross look marring her features.  

"Hey Red, wanna move? You're blocking the television," Edge said calmly, adjusting his head so that he could see around her. Lita narrowed her eyes at him, placing her hands on her hips.

"Excuse me?" she replied in disbelief.  

"I can't see the TV," he repeated plainly. He glanced up at her, finally noting the angry expression on her face. "Is something wrong?"  

"Yeah, something's wrong Edge," she shot testily. Raising an eyebrow, the blonde man nodded.  

"Okay... care to tell me what it is?" he asked curiously. Lita shook her head, biting her lip to hold back the scream that was threatening to escape her throat.

"You *know* what it is," she told him. He thought for a minute, and then suddenly, it hit him.  

"Don't tell me you're still upset about me suggesting going to Raw," he replied, a hint of a smile playing on his lips as his gaze locked on her. Lita wanted so badly to punch him right then and there.  

"Yeah, that's exactly what I'm upset about."

Sighing, Edge positioned the remote around her, switching the television off and tossing the remote to the bed. Then, he stood, approaching her slowly. He stepped up to her, placing a hand on her shoulder.  

"Lita, I told you I was sorry about that. It was only a suggestion," he said casually.  

Lita forced herself to look away, her gaze locking on the brown carpet below them. Though she wouldn't allow herself to let on to it, she felt her anger towards Edge dropping drastically by the second. She absolutely loathed how nonchalant he was acting towards the situation, but at the same time, it drove her wild. There was something about his voice - that deep, sensual, purely masculine voice that made her knees go weak. He had an intense power over her, and she knew it wouldn't be long before she melted. Struggling to keep the stern look on her face, Lita glanced back up at him, her breath catching in her throat as her hazel eyes met his green ones. He stared at her intently, waiting for her speak. Suddenly, she forgot what she was going to say... his gaze had sucked the words right out of her.  

"I... I know," she said, cursing herself mentally.  

 _And baby I just melt away _

_Fall like rain _

_Everytime I see your face, I go off _

_I just wanna break it down _

_Anytime you come around _

_Maybe I could melt away in your arms_   

Edge eyed Lita seriously, knowing that he was going to have to sit down and have a real, serious talk with her about all this. Sighing, he sat down on the edge of the bed, tugging her by the arm and signaling her to sit down next to him. She complied, crossing her arms in front of her and glancing over at him, willing herself to stay firm.  

"Okay... I think we need to talk about this," he said, watching her intently.  

"I've wanted to do that for a week now, Edge. I don't think you understand how mad I was when you told me you wanted to go to Raw," she told him, wanting to kick herself for the slight waver in her voice.  

"Well, you have to understand that I just thought it'd help my career," he explained. He really wanted her to see where he was coming from, but she just seemed so damn mad about the whole thing, he couldn't see that happening.  

"Edge, *you* have to understand how much *I* sacrificed to come to Smackdown and be with you!" she cried suddenly, emotion pouring through her words. "I gave up all of my chances at the women's title once you came back from your neck injury because I didn't want to be apart from you. I want to support you, and I want to be there when you win your Title... how is that going to happen if you go to Raw?"

Edge frowned, suddenly realizing that she was right. He looked away, thinking of how stupid he would have been to switch shows. She really had given up her dreams for him... how could he take advantage of that?  

"Lita, I... I'm sorry," he said, very quietly. As stubborn as he was, it took a lot for the Canadian to admit he was wrong, but it was clear this time around. He looked back over at Lita, an apologetic gaze taking over his features.  

Lita stared into his eyes, her stomach flipping. God, she could feel herself turning into a puddle. As if she wasn't having enough trouble keeping her composure while she was mad at him, *now* he was actually apologizing. Her mind slowly floating away, Lita let her heart take over, and she reached out for him. She couldn't hide the fact that she was melting anymore.  

 _Imagining that you're taking it slow _

_And so tenderly _

_'Til the feeling overflows _

_When you look at me I go soft and cave in _

_And I can't conceal that I'm slowly weakening_  

_And baby I just melt away _

_Fall like rain _

_Everytime I see your face, I go off _

_I just wanna break it down _

_Anytime you come around _

_Maybe I could melt away in your arms_   

Edge wrapped his arms around her as she hugged him tightly, clinging to him as though she'd die if she let go. He pulled her closer to him, inhaling the fresh scent of her shampoo as she buried her face in his collar. He was confused by her actions, but wasn't going to argue them anytime soon.  

"I was just scared, Edge," she said finally, looking up and shocking him with the tears glistening in her eyes. "I didn't mean to be so angry, but the thought of losing you scared me to..."  

"What?" he asked in disbelief. "Did you say the thought of losing me? Lita, you're not losing me. You couldn't lose me if you tried. Face it Red, you're stuck with me."  

A small smile played on her lips, much to the relief of the Canadian superstar. All of a sudden, she wasn't angry anymore, not in the least. Even if Edge *had* gone to Raw, that wouldn't change the fact that he loved her. She hadn't known what it felt like to be so loved until she met him. More than ever before, Lita began to feel like a bonafide ass. All he wanted to do was better his career, and she wouldn't even allow him the opportunity to try.   

"I'm so sorry," she said suddenly, catching him off guard. "I... I was wrong. If you really think you would be better off on Raw, I guess the only thing I can do is to support you."  

"No, I was wrong, Lita. I don't want to jeopardize our relationship just for an *attempt* to get a title shot. Lord knows that with Evolution running things, I may never even get a shot at Triple H. You're much more valuable to me than the World Heavyweight Title could ever be," he told her truthfully. Lita's smile widened.  

"I guess we can just say next time we'll *both* pay a little closer attention to each other's feelings," she suggested, to which he nodded.  

Without responding in words, Edge placed his two forefingers under her chin, tilting her head upwards and capturing her lips with his. Lita could practically feel her head spinning as he kissed her, an indescribably happy feeling filling the pit of her stomach.  

_ You and me in a cloud of reverie _

_Spin around inside my head unendingly _

_Throughts run wild as I sit and rhapsodize _

_Paint pretty pictures of what I'd do if you were mine_   

When Edge finally broke away from her, he winked, sending a shiver up the redhead's spine. She was so relieved that that bitter feeling, the unnecessary anger she had felt towards him, had all melted away. She vowed never to let herself get so mad at him over something so little again. She grinned brightly at him, leaning forward and kissing him once more.  

"I love it when you do that," she said. Though he probably didn't know it, she was referring to that power, the same power she had hated only a few minutes earlier. Edge returned the grin and the kiss, holding her close to him.  

"I just love you."  

 _And baby I just melt away _

_Fall like rain _

_Everytime I see your face, I go off_

_I just wanna break it down_

_Anytime you come around_

Maybe I could melt away in your arms 

:://The End\\::****


End file.
